Never say Goodbye, only Hello
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: GaaraLeeMaybe he would see Lee again someday, maybe someday soon, maybe someday later on in life, it didn’t really matter as long as he saw Lee again.....Please leave a review your killing me when you dont


_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

_All of Konoha stood before the stone monument, watching as the names of the dead who died on a mission not to long ago where engraved within the monument. Each had their heads bowed giving their respects, silent tears streaked through some of the people as they had lost a close friend. Some where in the back someone stood his eyes glazed and unseeing, lost in memories of the one he lost. In his minds eye, he saw that boasting smile that could make anyone smile that made him tingle on the inside. Slowly the crowd around the monument began to disipitate until everyone was gone except him. His teal eyes stared at the name that meant everything to him, and his began to water it was a foreign feeling but possibly one appreciated. _

**_What hurt the most  
were being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
and never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was tryin' to do_**

_As the first tear threatened to fall, the graying clouds above opened up and released its pent up tears, His tear mixed with the rain, not letting anyone know that he was actually crying. He continued to stared at the monument in a trance, there was this hurt deep inside, it was one he was familiar with, it was painful, and he hated it, he loved the feeling he got when he was around Lee, but that ain't going to come anymore since he's gone now. There were so many things inside of him that he never got to tell his beautiful green beast. Things he wished he told him sooner, things he wish he could have had a least a one second to tell but the gods would have none of it. Was he meant be alone forever? Could he not have a least one person he loved stay? Slowly tears fell from his teal jade eyes that were incased in a black cocoon, his blood read locks lay plastered against his head and face as the rain continued to fall. Slowly his hand reached up and traced the letters of the man he fell in love with, and that man that didn't even know._

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken **_

_Rock Lee_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_Slowly a small sad frown found its way to his alabaster skin, if he had to say the things he had to say before he did, it could be now couldn't it? Would his words still reach him? Would it be futile to even try? He didn't know the answers for his questions._

_Slowly his hand fell from the monument and the letters of his love. He looked towards the sky with sad as and slowly turned around, little words fell from his lips the only ones that hurt him more then anything. "Good-bye Lee" his sadness once again covered with a look of hatred as he moved towards his penthouse near the Hokage tower. Black-charcoal eyes followed the small sand shinobi as he left monument rock, his eyes sad, yet his ever present smile still lay there. _

"_Never say good-bye, you should only say hello" said the spirit of Rock Lee as he watched the one man he ever grew close to walk away hurting inside, but he new a time would come when he would meet his little Gaara-kun. To Lee there never really was a good-bye just a hello. _

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do **_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

_As the weeks past Gaara visited the monument unaware that Lee watched him, smiling every time he showed. The ach in his chest was still there and it would probably be there for a long time, sometimes Gaara tried to forget the memories he cherished that always seemed to come when he was at the monument, he thought it would dull the pain but it didn't it somehow made it feel worse. If Gaara regretted anything in life it was not telling Lee sooner. Would he ever get to see Lee again? Lee waited every time when Gaara came to visit him, waiting for the three little words that Gaara wanted to say, hoping he'd say them. Lee could wait a life time if he had to just to hear those words. Though he wished he had said the three little words sooner, before all this happened, it wasn't like he was expecting it, it just you know happened. Gaara was getting up to leave again, but there was a pause a small pause in his step, and in that pause he said something that made Lee swell with happiness. _

"_Love you Lee" _

_Then Gaara turned and left, once again leaving Lee to himself, but before he was out of complete sight from Lee, Lee's lips moved._

"_Love you too" _

_His words floated through the air, they entered the small red-heads ears and he gave a pause. Without even knowing it a small smile reached his face, and the ach in his chest disipitated a little bit leaving a small warmth, maybe he would see Lee again someday, maybe someday soon, maybe someday later on in life, it didn't really matter as long as he saw Lee again. _

_**A/N: Ok there you go, this is my second try at a GaaraLee, my other one in on my other account, known as Setg'-in, So what you think, is it any good, I think somewhere near the middle my brain started to shut down so sorry if the ending is bad, but please leave a review, would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Pampers Baby Dry.**_


End file.
